The invention relates to the field of hydro-power engineering and is intended for production of electric power based on the utilization of renewable energy of surface waves of ocean, sea, lakes, and other similar water reservoirs.
There is known a water-wave power plant comprising an immovable vertical pipe, whose lower half is submerged into water, a movable pipe enclosing the immovable pipe and supplied with a float, a turbine situated below the water level coupled to an electro-generator and rigidly attached to the movable pipe (U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,915, issued 10 Apr. 1990). Such power station has many movable elements that reduces reliability of its operation and requires significant capital expenses for its construction.
The closest prior art to the instant invention in terms of its structure and achievable result is a wave power installation comprising an ejector unit capable of creating vacuum, and an air-driven turbine mounted in a flow chamber, connected to an electro-generator (USSR Inventor Certificate SU No 47951 issued 31 Jul. 1936). The ejector unit is performed in the form of a suction diffusion grating that allows creating airflow through the air-driven turbine. However, the absence of a contraction and expansion conduit of a suitable profile, which would allow creating vacuum independent on the direction of its movement, reduces the efficiency of vacuum creation, and leads to decreasing productivity of the suction grating and the entire wave power installation.